A Bat In The Belfry
by Bloatman
Summary: This is my first crossover story. I just wanted to see what the reaction would be. If you like it please let me know and I'll write more. Also, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Twilight or Harry Potter. This is a work of fan fiction. Please don't sue!**

**This is my first crossover story. I just wanted to see what the reaction would be. If you like it please let me know and I'll write more. Also, if you have any suggestion on story line or characters that you want included tell me and I'll try to accommodate. **

**And finally, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! thanks!**

**Bella's POV**

"Wizards? Are you serious?" I exclaimed. How could there be wizards and Edward not have told me? I didn't get it. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If there could be vampires and werewolves, why couldn't there be witches and wizards, right? Who knows what else was out there that I didn't know really existed. Maybe next week Big Foot and The Lochness Monster would be coming for us! Edward and I were going to be having one serious talk when this was through.

"Yes Bella, I am." Edward said quietly through gritted teeth.

"I don't know how I couldn't see them coming." Said Alice who was still in shock, her powers had only blinded her to werewolves before but she hadn't seen this threat coming at all. All morning she'd been beating herself up about really bad. And now these wizards had completely surrounded our house, trapping us here.

"Well I say, we just go and kick us some wizard ass!" Emmett spouted. Sitting on Edwards grand piano. Something that I was sure, was not helping with Edwards already stressed state.

"We could probably take them. I don't think that they move any faster then humans do. And there is only ten of them." Jasper said with confidence that seemed to falter as he spoke. Jasper was sitting on the couch rubbing Alice's shoulders, comforting her.

"Who says that they're here for a fight? I should go out and see what they want. I think that would be best before a full on attack, that ends with people, including us, possibly being hurt or worse." The way that Carlisle could always remain so calm in these dire situations really impressed me. He was the rock that grounded this family and most of the time kept us safe and out of trouble.

Edward walked over and peered out the window. I could see his body tense instantly.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?" I asked getting up to go meet him.

"We've got problems, _big_ problems." He said, turning around. "They brought a giant!"

**Harry's POV**

"Com' on out! We know yer in dere." Hagrid bellowed. I am so glad that he came with us. To be quite honest, I wasn't sure that we'd be able to convince one of them to come back to Hogwarts.

I'd always, been told that vampires were purely evil beings that couldn't be trusted. That they'd attack without a moments notice. And that they were quick, super quick, and indestructible to boot. This was sure going to be tricky.

"Hagrid, I don't think it's such a good idea to just start ordering them about. Maybe we should try some diplomacy first?" I said.

"Okay Harry. You are in charge here. I'm just here as a chaperon." Hagrid said. "But mind you, these are wild and dangerous creatures! Not to be foolin' with. Ye understand."

"Got ya."

"Harry, not to be pushy, but we don't have a lot of time here." Hermione said prodding me forward. She had a special interest in our quest, since it was her boyfriend Ron who was in need of the cure that could only come from one of the blood suckers inside.

"Okay" I said timidly.

I started up the driveway, motioning for the others to stay. It was only about a twenty foot walk or so, but I took my time. I was in no hurry to rush in and come face to face with a vampire before I was sure that these vampires were the more peaceful kind that Dumbledore had told us about. My legs felt like lead. I kept my wand to the ready in my hand. I could see eyes, peering at me, from behind the blinds. I wondered how they saw me? Was I a friend, intruder or prey? I guess I'd soon find out.

**Bella's POV**

"One of the little ones is approaching." Edward said sternly.

"Still nothing, Edward?" Carlisle asked. Since their arrival Edward had not been able to read their minds. Other than me, Edward could read just about anyone's mind. He found this incredibly frustrating.

"Nothing." Edward gritted.

"Then it's settled. I will go out to greet them."

"No." Esme gasped, clutching Carlisles' hand fiercely.

"I am sorry Esme but I have to." As Carlisle said this, Edward shot past me and cut Alice off at the door.

"No you don't." He told her, holding her firmly. Edward must've read Alice's mind that she was going to run out there and do god knows what with the wizards.

"Let me go." Alice said firmly. As beautiful and as petite as she is, she could be downright terrifying when she wanted to.

"Alice it's not your fault that they're here. It's not." Edward said as quiet as a whisper. The entire family moved to comfort her.

Then there was a soft, timid knock at the door. "At the first sign of trouble, run, don't fight. We'll meet at the Black's house in La Push. I _think_ that they'll understand." Carlisle said as he reached to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Twilight. I wish I did! But I don't. Please don't sue!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! Thank you!**

**Harry's POV**

As the door opened, there stood an entire clan of vampires before me. There must have been at least six to ten just at first glance. Although, I have to admit that what I saw looked a lot more like a quire of angels with their beautiful Adonis like faces and bodies and less like the blood thirsty monsters that I'd read about in my texts at Hogwarts.

"Um, Hello. My name is Ha-Harry Potter." I stammered a greeting.

The slender blond haired man in the front was the first to respond, "Hello Harry Potter. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure, sir." This was going way better then I had anticipated. "I um, am here to..." I could see them all standing defensively staring at me, "to ask for your help I suppose." I tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in my throat and talk with confidence but to no avail.

"Do you always come asking for help while pointing your _stick_ at the peoples faces that you are asking to help?" The smallest pixie like one said, snidely.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly lowered my wand. I hand been so nervous that I hadn't even realized I was pointing it at them. In the wizarding world this would have been considered extremely rude. I'm not sure if vampires considered it rude or not.

"Harry, I must admit, the way that you and your friends surrounded our home this morning has had my family quite on edge." Carlisle said honestly.

"Oh, sorry about that too." I now found myself begging for forgiveness. I was supposed to be the leader of this expedition to the US to retrieve some very specific vampires and it seemed so far I was doing a bang up job of it.

"The giants approaching." The slnder one with the short black brown hair said. I wish Hagrid had stayed put.

"I can take him." The bulkiest one said confidently.

"No, no! He's a nice um, giant. His name is Hagrid." I said trying to defuse the situation.

"Hey ya Harry, how yer doin?" Hagrid said behind me.

"Fine, thank you Hagrid."

"Did you tell them about the blood? About the half-breed?" As Hagrid said this, all their eye's went wide. The tall blond female in the back rushed forward and slammed the door in my face.

**Bella's POV**

"They want Renesme's blood?!" I said nearly fainting. Edward quickly wrapped his comforting arms around me.

"Well they're NOT getting it." Rose said.

"Can we all agree that they are here to harm us now?" Edward said with anger burning in his eyes.

"Yes." Carlisle said in defeat. "We need to leave immediately. Jasper find the safest escape root and take ladies that way. Edward, Emmit and I will go another way to draw their attention." Carlisle stole a quick hug and then pushed Esme away towards Jasper.

"We can fight too!" Screeched Rose.

"Rose, I need you with Bella to find Jacob and Renesmee. They may need to be guarded." Carlisle said.

Just then it dawned on me that Renesmee may already be in trouble. These wizards may have her and Jacob trapped somewhere too. I needed to find my baby now!

"Let's go!" I said fiercely to Jasper. He grabbed me by the hand, ran upstairs and together we jumped through Edwards old bedroom window. I could hear Rose and Esme quickly behind us as we launched from tree to tree. But my only real conscience thought was the safety of my Renesmee.

**Harry's POV**

I could hear running inside the house and the smashing of windows and I imagined that they were gone. This had just become much more difficult.

"Thanks Hagrid." I said lightly.

"Oh sorry there Harry." Hagrid replied.

"What just happened?" Hermione screeched running forward. "You let them escape?!"

"Things could've gone better, yes." I said.

"Why didn't you just petrify all of them? Ron is in TROUBLE." Hermione said indignantly.

"Well to be truthful, they seemed quite nice."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Nice? NICE? Ron _IS_ DYING!" I screamed at Harry. I'm sure that Harry thought he was doing his best by being diplomatic but we didn't have time for that. Harry would do well to remember that these creatures were monsters, not to be trusted. Had he forgotten about his Defense Against The Dark Arts classes? _UGH!_

"I get that. Thank you Hermione."

"Hey Harry, should we just sic the hounds on them?" Fred asked.

"And by hounds he means Hagrid." George jested.

"Seriously guys, he's your brother! And you two are telling jokes?" I said to the twins, outraged.

"Yea, but we've got plenty of brothers." George said.

"Too many if you ask me." Fred replied. Everyone laughed like the situation wasn't dire.

"Look Hermione, Dumbledore said that these vampires were good vampires, not like the ones we learned about at Hogwarts. I don't think that it is right to go around using magic to force people to help us. There is still enough time left, that we can do this by being polite. Dumbledore believed that they would help us if asked and explained the situation. That's what I plan to do." As Harry spoke, everyone listened.

"Now Harry, I've always trusted Dumbledore. He's never been wrong before. But let's make no mistake about it. These vampires are monsters . . . may be good monsters but monsters none the less. They're not people like you and I." Hagrid interjected.

I knew then and there that I was going to have to take charge of the situation. First chance I got, I would capture one of them and take them back to Hogwarts. Harry would be mad, but this was Ron, my Ron and he needed to be saved.

"Um, do any of you guys smell that?" Hagrid asked stepping towards the woods.

"Smell what Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Wolves."

**Edward's POV**

Edward stood at the top of one of the trees in wooded area north of their home. He was looking back deciding his next course of action. Carlisle and Emmett would be long gone and would take some time for them to realize that Edward was no longer with them and he was sure that Jasper had led the ladies, including Bella, to safety.

Then came that awful smell. The air was rank with the musk of wet dog. The pack had come. No one was aware that Edward had texted Sam in La Push. _Atleast I'll have some back up, even if it is the four legged kind._ Edward climbed down the tree making his way back through the woods. No one hurt his daughter or family, atleast not without killing me first.

**Harry's POV**

"There he is." Hagrid said pointing straight ahead to the woodland area about 20 feet away.

Out from a cluster of trees stepped a massive wolf, about the size of a horse actually and black as a bear. Harry and all the students took several quick back-peddling steps back, drawing their wands.

"Look at you little fella, aren't you so cute?" Hagrid said stepping towards the wolf, hunching over with one out-stretched hand like he intended to pet it.

"Hagrid!" I yelled in warning, my voice an octave higher that I would have liked. But he ignored me.

"Little guy must be hungry. Come here you cute little fur-ball." Hagrid said, making a _nik-nik-nik_ sound with his mouth, encouraging the beast to meet him.

The wolf growled in defiance, baring its fangs. "Easy there little fella, ain't no one gonna hurt'cha. " Hagrid said, still slowly approaching.

Lightning quick the wolf sprang at Hagrid.

"HAGRID!" I yelled in warning.

Hermione cast I spell that I never heard of before. "Icymosis-frotosis!" She said with a flick of the wand. The wolf froze in mid jump and dropped to the ground, still frozen in leaping position.

"What'cha have to go and do that for?" Hagrid protested.

All the students, including myself, were staring at Hermione is disbelief. "What? Hasn't any of you read The Book of Forgotten Spells?"

"Is it . . . ?" I asked her pointing to the wolf.

"What dead? Nope, he'll thaw." Hermione stated flatly.

A chorus of howls erupted in the woods. I felt my heart sank in my chest.

"Oh yay, a pack!" Hagrid gleefully explained, charging into the woods

"HAGRID NO!" The students yelled in unison.

"Just be a minute, no worries." Hagrid said disappearing into the trees, "Poor little guys must be frightened."


	4. Chapter 4

**LUNA'S POV **

I heard the wolves howling in unison as I made my way through the Cullen's house. I was not worried. I recognized instantly that they were only shifter wolves, not true werewolves which would have been very dangerous. I knew that shifters could be reasoned with and talked to unlike werewolves whose primal and feral nature could not be communicate intelligently with until after they returned to human form.

As I made my way from room to room, touching their belongings, smelling their scent and admiring their home, I was really impressed by their ability to blend in. Everything in the house was entirely modern, nothing screamed out Gothic Blood-Sucker Abode as one might have assumed.

I knew that my friends were going about this the wrong way but Harry was our leader and Hagrid our chaperone. We should have brought gifts, and instead of an army of ten, one person should have come alone. I could have been that one. I doubt that anyone would have thought to send me though. In fact, most think I'm slightly off my rocker. Only Professor Snape really understands me. Of course, I've had to keep his mentorship a guarded secret. I don't think that I embarrass him or anything like that it's just most wouldn't understand. Like me, Professor Snape has a way of seeing things from a different point of view and is not afraid of the abnormal. Most people think that he is a villain but I don't. I know that he is a hero but to understand that, they'd have to redefine their idea of hero.

In a flash he was upon me. I had only seen a blur as he streaked in grabbing me by the throat with his icy hands. I didn't try to defend myself. I had every confidence in the world that I was not in any real danger.

"Why do you want to hurt my daughter?" He roared.

"Is that what you think?" I mouthed. I couldn't actually vocalize it though because his grip had temporarily cut off my air supply.

"I could kill you. I could break your neck right here right now and no one could save you." He said. He was rather beautiful for a guy.

"I'm not here to harm you." I tossed away my wand and he watched it fall to the ground. Slowly he released his grip from my neck. I gasped in the first few breaths of air as my breathing returned to normal.

Outside came symphony of growls and snarls the snap sound of massive teeth clasping together in missed bites. I could hear Hagrid shouting, "Down boy!" and "Sit!" and "Bad puppy!" He heard the commotion too.

"So is that your cd collection?" I asked, pointing to a shelf behind him.

"Um, part of it." He answered eyeballing me curiously.

I brushed passed slowly.

**EDWARDS POV**

This unknown magician walked right past me, very unassumingly.

"The Verve?" She asked.

"Yea." I answered, crossing my arms, not sure where this conversation was going.

"I rather prefer The Smashing Pumpkins or Adele." She stated flatly, running her fingers along the wall. I didn't know how to respond so I said nothing.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." She said as her eyes wandered around the room.

"Why are you here?"

"We need your help." She stated setting onto the couch.

"With what?" I was starting to believe that maybe there had been a misunderstanding. . .

**HARRY'S POV**

"He's going to get himself killed." Neville warned and I almost had to agree with him.

Sure Hagrid was big and well adept with handling all kinds of animals and monsters, from the sounds of the fight in the forest, it sounded like he may well have got in over his head.

"I think he's doing okay, we can still hear him." I stated, trying to sound confident.

"We have to help him." Hermione commanded.

"We're not ruining into that scrap!" The Twins shouted in unison.

"I'll go." With my wand at the ready I took two steps forward. Suddenly everything became deadly silent. I froze mid step with my wand pointed at the trees. There was a great shanking in the bushes and then another. I became very terrified for Hagrid's safety.

I was just about to charge into the woods, personal safety be damned, when Hagrid emerged, holding two of the giant wolves by the scruff of their necks. He had cuts and scrapes all over and drops of blood here and there.

"Look at these little fella's! Aren't they cute?" He said, beaming a giant smile. "I brought these two out to show you guys. You can pet them if you like! There's more back in there. There must've been like 10 or 11 more but I think I scarred the rest of them away."

"Hagrid, why do those wolves have jean shorts strapped to their necks?" Neville asked.

"They sure do, don't they?" Hagrid agreed eyeing them curiously.

"Because there not real wolves." Hermoine answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA'S POV**

As we ran, Jasper lead the way holding Alice tightly by the hand. I would've turned back to face the wizards alone but Rosalie stayed behind me right on my tail. I think she could since what I was feeling. I knew that there was no way I would let anyone hurt family.

Jacob and Renesme were not answering their phones. I hated when they did this. They knew that Alice could not see their futures since Jacob nullified her abilities. Often times they would run off on a whim without letting anyone know where they were going. We spoke yesterday and they were in San Francisco but had said they'd be coming home today or tomorrow. I really needed to reach them and tell them to stay away.

Jasper slowed down, declaring that we were a safe distance away. Esme looked the most winded. I had been so focused on my daughter that I didn't even realize that she had fallen behind.

"How's is everyone doing?" Jasper asked, looking at Esme.

"I'm fine." She declared.

"Me too." I said when his stare turned to me.

"This is all my fault." Alice still felt responsible.

"Shut it Alice." Rosalie ordered. "I'm tired of hearing your pity party."

"It won't do to begin attacking each other." Esme insisted. "Bella, try to call them again."

"Okay." I did what she said but still there was no answer. "Nothing."

"Damn Jacob and his mutt-blood." Alice said.

"Esme try to reach Carlisle, make sure they got away okay." Jasper suggested.

"Okay." Esme took my phone and dialed Carlisle. It still amazed me that after all this time she had never got her own cell phone.

"Carlisle, yes yes, we're all okay. How about the boys?" Her face sank, I knew that something had went wrong. "Okay. Hold on."

Esme walked over to Jasper and handed him the phone. She never took her eyes off of me. She looked like she could cry.

"What? What?" I demanded.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

I knew that it was Edward even before she said it.

"Edward never made it. They don't know what happened." Esme said reaching to hug me.

"He's at the house" Alice said springing to her feet "with them!"

**SNAPE'S POV**

They should've just sent Luna. For all of Potter's unbelievable luck and marginally impressive skill he sure could jumble things up. In fairness, it was truly Hagrids rather dim intellect that had messed this situation up. Dumbledore was taking a considerable risk sending the students to American to bring back some ridiculous "veggie-vampires", all to save Ron Weasley. If the Ministry of Magic discovered this unsanctioned excursion, someone would surely be shipped off to Azkaban. I would've let theWeasley boy pass. There are too many of those red mop-tops around anyways. His only redeeming quality is that happened to luck into friendships with both Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their generation.

"Severus I am used to seeing your usual grimace splashed across your face but tonight it is much more pronounced. Does it trouble you that I've sent some of our students on this errand?" Dumbledore asked while feeding Faux the Phoenix.

"With death-eaters running to and fro, He who must not be named on the move and a rogue half-blooded vampire on the loose in the castle, I would not have sent them. You do realize that if word was to escape these walls that this _field trip_ had occurred that the Dementors would be coming to collect you for your trip to Azkaban prison."

"I do realize the consequences of my actions, so I think that I will not go about blabbing the details of this field trip to the rest of the wizarding world. And I would appreciate you do the same." Dumbledore jested.

"You do realize that we have a Malfoy if these very castle walls. As much of an unbearable brat that he is, he is not without eyeballs. He _will_ notice." I warned him.

"As you are the Slytherin Mentor, I leave it up to you to keep him busy enough that he does not notice that anyone is missing. I don't see this taking very long. In fact they may be back as early as tonight if all goes well." Dumbledore suggested.

"Not with that oaf Hagrid leading."

"Ah, Severus as with you, I trust Hagrid with all my faith and he has never failed or betrayed me."

I knew that was in reference to my joining the ranks of Voldermort's army in the previous war. Dumbledore had forgiven me long ago, but would never forget.

**DRACO'S POV**

"Ron Weasley is getting all this attention because he got one little vampire bite. Ridiculous! Had he not been such an imbecile and had a wand that wasn't broken, maybe he could defend himself." Draco spat.

Crab and Goyle chuckled.

"Goyle, remind me never to be poor!" Draco continued. "And what about Potter? Where was he during all of this?"

"I dunno." Crab stammered.

"I bet he has off making out with the loon Luna Lovegood." Goyle said.

"Now that I think about it, it doesn't make since. Where were Potter and that rats-nest-headed Granger?" Draco pondered.

Crab and Goyle remained silent.

"Well I intend to find out!" Draco declared. "Come on boys, we're going to do some recon. Potter's not the only one who can be sneaky."


	6. Chapter 6

**DRACO'S POV**

We stalked him as he walked down the hall. Alex Smith, First year Gryffindor student from The United States made for the easiest target. He was by far the smallest student in school as well as least physically coordinated. I think I even once saw trip over his own feet falling face first on the floor, spilling his text books and supplies everywhere.

I told Goyle to first take his wand. Once he was disarmed then Crabbe would hold him still while I questioned him. Goyle could flog him if he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear.

As Goyle reached for him, the pint-sized Potter wanna-be dodged out of the way, pulling his wand to the ready.

**ALEX'S POV**

I could hear them following across the castle, Malfoy's malicious tongue whispering instructions and commands. I could hear Crabbe and Goyle's laughing, chuckles and heavy breathing as they closed their distance between them and me. I knew when and how they'd make their move. I knew that first they'd go my wand. Then they would try to hold me down and ask me questions. What I didn't know is why they were doing this and what info they wanted to get from me.

As Goyle crept up behind me, out-stretching his massive chubby paw for my wand, I dodged out the way, pulling my wand to the ready. The gasp from Malfoy mouth was almost comical as he yipped like a scarred little puppy. "Not a step further." I said, staring down my pursers.

The three of them didn't even see me, Little Alex as enough of a threat to draw their wands before jumping me. Now here they stood, defenseless as I pointed my wand directly at their leader Malfoy who's shaking gave away the fear that he now felt as he looked down the tip of my wand. _I wish Harry could see me now!_ I thought.

"I don't what you three goons want with me and I really don't care, if any of you takes one more step my way, all three of you will be spitting slugs for a week . . . or worse!" I warned.

"Wh-what? Who do you think you are?" Malfoy stammered. "Goyle takes his wand!"

"But . . ." Goyle said.

"Take it!" Malfoy shouted.

**DRACO'S POV**

How dare he? The nerve of this pre-pubescent Potter wanna-be. Pointing his wand at me! I'm Draco Malfoy! He's not even from our country! Stupid first year probably doesn't even know any spells yet. Heck, he probably can't even flick his wand correctly! HA, threaten a Malfoy! We'll see . . .

"Take it!" I commanded Goyle. The big oaf paused momentarily. Really? Goyle was scared of that little pipsqueak? I guess if you want anything done right you have to do it yourself. I reached into my and felt the butt of my wand . . .

"What do we have here?" Snape asked as he came around the corner.

"He attacked us!" I shouted, thinking quickly.

"That's not true." Alex said. "They were going to jump me."

"What?" Crabbe said. _Good job Crabbe!_ I thought to myself.

"As I see it, you are the one pointing your wand at them." Snape said, walking to Alex and pushing his wand down. "10 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for poor judgment. Now return to your dormitory at once."

"That's not fair!" Alex exclaimed.

"5 more points" Snape declared. "Need we make it any more?"

"Hmmph." Alex said looking at Snape as he stomped away.

"As for you three . . . don't you have some studying to complete. With finals coming, we wouldn't want any of our Slytherin brethren falling behind." Snape said.

"Of course not" I answered.

Maybe not this time but sometime soon, Alex would get it, even if I had to see to it personally.

**EDWARD'S POV**

_Were all wizards this weird?_ I thought to myself as I talked to Luna. She had been really nice and had explained to me the entire misunderstanding. "I wish that this hadn't all gone done the way that it did." I said.

"Yes, me too. I'm afraid that your shifter friends will not be as understanding of the situation. I hate to think what kind of embarrassment that he put them through." Luna said, her eyes still wandering around the room.

"Well at least they'll need to understand that he is a giant and going toe to toe with a giant is never easy." I offered.

"Half-Giant actually" Luna said. "A full giant might have eaten one of your friends."

"That'd be a shame." There was a moment's pause. Outside in the distance I could hear the pack regrouping for a full out assault. "I need to get out there and try to stop this before it goes any further."

"I agree." She added.

While Luna was unquestionably the most different or un-normal person that I'd ever met, she had also been very kind. She had explained the full situation. I was sure that once Carlisle understood too that he'd want to help Luna's friend Ron in any way that he could. As a Doctor and a caring soul, Carlisle never would let someone suffer or die if there was anything that he could do to help. But before I could contact Carlisle or even Bella, I needed to stop the Pack from killing all the wizards that had come seeking our help.

I led Luna out the front door to find . . .

_To be continued!_

**A note from BLOATMAN: In this chapter I introduced an Original Character Alex Smith. When I started writing this I hadn't intended on adding OC's but I think he seemed to fit. Going forward, the size of the part that Alex plays in this story will depend on you, my readers! Please let me know if liked the addition of Alex or disliked it and if you'd like to see more of him in the future or if a one shot cameo was enough. THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read the Author's note after this chapter's text. It is very important.**

**SAM'S POV**

As this magic began to wear off, I was once again able to communicate with the pack. They were all scared. Apparently, the giant had ambushed them in woods and captured Seth and Leah. _Seth, Leah hang tight. Everyone else, assemble at the edge of the woods and wait for my command._

_Hanging tight. _Seth anwered.

_Sam are you okay? _Quil asked.

_Yes. I'm fine. I can now move. Whatever magic that witch used on me froze me not only physically but mentally as well but the spell has worn off now. _

_I was scared that you were dead! _Paul said.

_We all were._ Jared added.

_So what's the plan? I hate this monster having his paws on me! _Leah said.

_Okay, everyone shut up and listen . . ._

**BELLA'S POV**

I ran at full speed. Both Rose and Jasper had made attempts to stop me but I had evaded them both. I knew that Edward would need my help. I had no plan of what I was going to do but I knew that I would do whatever I had to.

I could hear Jasper, Rose, Alice and Esme running behind me. Shouting for me to slow down but I would not relent. Nothing was going to stop me from being with Edward, even if that meant dying with him. I was prepared to do whatever it took. I didn't want to linger on eternally without Edward, grieving for his loss every day forever. If these wizards had truly come to kill us then I would die with my Edward because living without him is not something that I could bare.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I could barely keep up with Emmett. He had sworn to tear the wizard's heads off personally. I only hoped that I could catch him in time to stop that. I wanted to rescue Edward as badly as any of my family but I still didn't fully believe that they were here to harm us and the more that I thought about it, the less likely it seemed. Even with Edward going missing, we still weren't sure that it was the wizards who had done anything. Edward may simply have lost his way.

I did not want to start a war if it could be helped . . .

_**Author's note: Sorry about the extremely short chapter. I had originally written the longest chapter yet in this story but didn't publish it. Here's why: The story thus far has primarily taken place in Forks but in the longer version of this chapter, I was transplanting the primary location to Hogwarts for the duration of the story. Not all the Twilight characters would be making the journey so I decided to release this quarter of the chapter and ask you, my reader, which characters you want to see go to Hogwarts. I won't say who all I had originally intended to send, it's just the more I thought about it I would hate for you guys and gals to have followed along this far in this story just to have your favorite character written out. So please drop it in the review, send me a PM or whatever and let me know which characters that you definitely want to continue on in this story. After the requests are received I'll re-write the remainder of this chapter and the story will continue on. THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_**PS: I have posted a story on here, Bloatman Presents: ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO, if that would be something you'd be into then please feel free to check it out! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I know Harry had been too busy pleading with Hagrid to put down the shifters to see, but the other shifters from their pack had gathered just inside the woods. The beasts, stayed well hidden, but their sheer size and number gave them away. They looked angry . . . or maybe just hungry. I couldn't tell the difference. I held my wand at the ready preparing for their strike.

"Hermione are you getting this?" Fred asked, nodding towards the woods, tapping his brother on the arm.

"Yea" was my only response.

"Hagrid put them down!" Harry commanded.

"Well, okay. I guess if you guys don't want to pet them." Hagrid said, gently lowering the wolves to the ground.

That's when they sprung their attack.

**SAM'S POV**

_Attack! _I instructed the pack as I leapt forward biting the giant on his arm. Leah and Seth stayed with me to down this monster-sized man. The rest of the pack simultaneously sprung on the other wizards. Looking at them they didn't appear to be any older than teenagers but that didn't make them any less dangerous.

In unison, they all shouted a spell together, "Expecto-petronum!" From the tips of their dinky wands, I could see white spirits of animals spring forth to fight for them. Instantly, the pack was in trouble. Quil, Jared and Embry were the first to scream for help.

_We must retreat! _Leah warned.

_Not yet. Stand your ground!_ I commanded. I hoped that this would not be a fatal mistake.

I pressed forward with my attack on the giant, biting and clawing. The giant stayed on the defensive, never fighting back only smacking away my attacks.

_HELP! _Quil screamed and we knew he was all in real trouble. One of the spirits, a giant white bull, had charged him into a tree and was holding him there, crushing the air from his lungs.

I knew that there was something that I needed to do, so I broke off of my attack with the giant and charged to help Quil.

**EMMETT'S POV**

When I broke through the trees, I scanned the melee but saw no sign of Edward. I had no idea what they'd done to him but I knew that these wizards were going to pay. I sized up the biggest threat was the giant. He was distracted; swatting at two wolves from the pack. I charged him from behind, jumping on his back. I put him in my stoutest rear-naked choke. I squeezed with all my might but the monster seemed almost to take no notice of me as parried the attacked of the wolves with ease.

I released my choke and began punching him repeatedly in the sides of his head. "Hey now, what'cha doin' that for?" He whaled, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and tossing me like a rag doll into the air.

**BELLA'S POV**

It was a nightmare. When I made it back to the front yard of our home what I saw stopped me in my tracks. Everywhere I looked; my friends were losing the fight. All the wolf pack minus Jacob were getting knocked around by these wizards spells. They'd somehow conjured these white animals to come fight for them. Emmett had returned and was on the giants back punching him in the head, when the giant grabbed Emmett and threw him like it was nothing. And worse of all, I didn't see Edward anywhere. I had no idea what they'd done to him.

**HARRY'S POV**

I had been so busy arguing with Hagrid that I never saw the attack coming. I was not prepared when the wolf charged in taking me by surprise, knocking me to the ground. I'm pretty sure that he'd bit my face off if not for me thrusting my wand into both the back corners of the wolf's mouth. Now, here I lay on the ground, holding the tip and butt of my wand, steering the wolf's head as his spit and bad breath rained down on me. From this position, I couldn't cast any spells and the weight of the wolf wouldn't let me get up either.

"Hermione, help!" I shouted, which I'm sure was barely audible over sounds of the battle. But it seemed like the only thing I could do was to hang on until I was rescued by one of the people that I'd been sent here to lead.

**EDWARD'S POV**

When I opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch I knew that it was too late. I'd spent too much time inside talking to Luna. Now it was going to be much more difficult to get them to stop fighting and have a peaceful resolution. I knew that I had to act right away before anyone got hurt.

"Oh my. It looks like we lingered too long." Luna said nonchalantly.

I charged out into the frey . . .

**The next chapter will be up soon and it will have the conclusion to the fight and begin the next phase of the story. THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ROSALIE'S POV**

As I broke through the clearing I saw the giant throw Emmett, my Emmett, high into the air. Nobody was going to hurt my boyfriend! I charged the giant from behind with Jasper right next to me. Jasper followed my queue as we chop-blocked the giant in the back of his knees while the wolves from the pack were tugging on his enormous trench coat. Finally, the giant fell to the ground, face first with a tremendous thud. I jumped onto his back and began ripping out fistfuls of his greasy brown hair as he howled in pain.

Edward appeared from nowhere, grabbing around the waist, dragging me off the monster.

"Edward, _what are you doing?"_ I raged.

"They're not here to fight us." He answered still carrying me away.

"They attacked Emmett!" I scolded.

"No Emmett attacked them. It's a big misunderstanding."

Bella charged in from somewhere, I'd lost track of her. She grabbed Edward, "I was so worried, I thought that they'd killed you." _Oh Bella cut the melodrama. _I thought to myself.

"No I'm fine. They're not here to do anything like that; they're here for help." Edward explained to her as he hugged Bella.

"Edward so help me, if you don't put me down, _right now,_ I'm gonna rip your head off myself!" I warned.

"Oh my bad" he said letting go.

**SAM'S POV**

Suddenly all the Cullen's were back but they didn't seem to be helping us fight. Edward ran to where I fighting one of the spirit monsters, and told me to stop fighting. _STOP FIGHTING! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? _I thought incredulously. Had he lost his mind? Then it hit me, the wizards must be controlling the bloodsuckers with magic!

_Listen everyone, no matter what the Cullen's tell you, do not stop fighting. It's a trap. They've been put under some kind of spell by the wizards. _I warned.

_Cool got it. _Seth answered. _Hey, me and Leah totally took that giant down. We're awesome!_

Leah responded, _Look squirt the vamps took him down, we just helped. And incase if you haven't noticed he's getting back up, so why don't you help!_

I attacked the bull-spirit that had Quil pinned against the tree. The spirit seemed to magically dissipate. _These spirits can be defeated! _I announced. _Keep fighting pack, fight with everything that you have in you!_

**ALICE'S POV**

_We keep telling them to stop fighting, stupid mutts! Why won't they listen? _"Bella, they're ignoring us. This is your department." I told her. Frankly I could do without the pack at all. I finally got to where I could tolerate Jacob but even his wet dog stench still made a little queasy every once and a while.

"I'm trying; they're not listening to me either." Bella replied.

_Ugh! Thick-headed dogs!_

Somebody is going to get seriously hurt if they don't stop this. Lucky for them, the wizards seem to be holding their own, even if for them they are in strictly defense mode. "Any bright ideas, Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do either. Man where's Jacob when you need him?"

"Somebodies got to help that wizard on the ground. He's can't hold the weight of that wolf much longer." Esme said.

"I got it." Emmett charged Paul, slamming into Paul's side with his shoulder, sending Paul rolling and yelping off of Harry.

"Um thank you." Harry said as Emmett helped him off the ground.

"No prob." Emmett said with a smile.

"We have to stop this now." Carlisle shouted. "Someone is going to get really hurt."

"Well if you wanted it to be stopped now, you should've have just asked" Luna said walking down from the porch. She pulled her wand and cast the Homorphus Charm. All the action came to a screeching halt as the wolf pack shifted back into human form there in front of everyone, each one totally naked.

_Oh my. Close my eyes. Okay, just a peek. Okay close them again. _I couldn't help myself.

"Look George, a girl-wolf." Fred said pointing to Leah.

"Oh um, wow." Hermione said, taking in the full view of pack.

"Everyone, please close your eyes and give them some privacy to dress." Harry shouted.

_I'm not sure I wanted to, but I did what he asked. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gals and guys, reviews are like oxygen to someone writing fan fics and I just wanted to THANK YOU ALL for all the reviews and the personal messages about this story. They are really awesome! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting another very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN READING THIS STORY! A BAT IN THE BELFRY JUST REACHED THE 1000 HITS MARK!**

**HARRY'S POV**

"Again, I am so sorry about this, all of this." I apologized for like the 100th time today.

"If things are as you say, then your apology is accepted." Sam said. He still didn't trust me and honestly I couldn't blame him. We'd really bungled the entire situation. Edward tried to shoulder some of the responsibility since he had been the one to inform the pack of our presence but I knew that it was nothing that he'd done. I had lost control of the situation from the get go. I am just so thankful that no one got really hurt.

The fight had ended when Luna cast a charm transforming all the wolves back into their human form. The problem being that they were all completely naked. Once they'd dressed and came inside to join us and the Cullens, I began the apologies and then told everyone our true reasoning for coming to forks. "We're here because our friend Ron has been bitten by a half-blooded vampire and he is in the process of slowly and painfully dying. We've used magic to keep him sedated but we are at a loss as to how to cure him. Our school's Head Master, Albus Dumbledore sent us to see if you, um the Cullen's, could help Ron." I said looking around the room.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Bella asked looking to her family for answers they all shrugged, not sure who he was.

"Harry, I speak on behalf of my family, when I say we'll do anything that we can to help, although to be truthful we're not exactly experts in the field of half-bloods. They're fairly new to our kind. In truth we know of only one in existence." Carlisle, the father figure of the Cullen's said. "And she would not have been able to bite your friend in the wizarding world because she's never been to England."

"We are desperate and we'll take any help we can get." Hermione blurted out. Her face was pale. She had been hoping that they'd say something like "Oh yea, just have him take two aspirin and he'll be fine in the morning." But that hadn't happened. With the Cullen's not having prior knowledge or knowing the cure for Ron, made his condition that much dire and terror of that realization could be read across Hermione's face like a book.

I reached over, grabbing her hand to comfort her. "Would you or any members of your family be able to accompany us back to Hogwarts and help?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Harry, as a doctor and a humanitarian, not only do I want to help but I feel it's my responsibility to." Carlisle said.

"And I'll go too, since it's my fault that this entire situation got blown out of proportion today." Edward added.

Before I could say that it wasn't Edward's fault, Bella jumped in, "Well if you're going, then I'm going to."

"And I will also be going." The tiny one named Alice said.

"Wow, thank you so much." I was overwhelmed at the response. I put on my bravest smile for Hermione even though I was secretly very worried for my friend.

"Can I go?" The youngest of the wolves asked with an eager look on his face.

"Seth, no." Sam, their leader said.

"Ah come on. How awesome would that be, to get to go to a magical castle?" Seth pleaded.

"You are much too young." Sam responded looking grim.

"Yea, chill out squirt." One of the other wolves said, I hadn't caught his name.

"I'll go with him." The girl wolf offered.

"Leah!" Sam scolded.

"I could look after them." Edward said, stepping forward "If that's okay with you of course?"

"Please?" Seth asked, crossing hands together like a child begging for candy.

"I . . ." Sam seemed to lose his words.

"Edward" Alice said under her breathe, giving him the 'please be quiet' eyes.

**GOYLE'S POV**

_Alex Smith, you're going to get it! _I thought. How dare he pull his wand on us and get us in trouble with Professor Snape. _Stupid little pipsqueak. _

We were all fuming, me, Crabbe and Draco, as we headed back to the Slytherin common room. "Today has been a total waste." Draco spat. "We still don't know what Potter and Granger are up to and now Snape caught us with that Gryffindor twerp pointing his wand at us. Who knows what Snape was really thinking?"

"I'm going to tear Smith's arms off!" I declared.

"NO! You're not." Draco yelled. "I trusted the two of to handle him the first time and you all couldn't even do that. No, I will deal with him personally."

"But Draco . . . " Crabbe pleaded, but Draco didn't even respond. Once he made his mind up to do something it was as good as done.

As swell of a guy as Draco is, it really bothered me sometimes that it was always his way or the highway. He acted all high and mighty because of his family and their ties to He-who-should-not-be-named. I came from a well-respected family too. I deserved the type of respect and attention that Draco got. Plus, I'm way bigger and stronger. Sure he's maybe technically a better wizard than me but I could pound him into the ground if it came down to it; although, no doubt I'd have to answer to his Daddy for sure.

"Hey Crabbe, I'm going to the dining hall to see if they have rolls or cookies left over. You coming?" I asked.

"That's a lot of steps. Can't you grab me a few?" He whined.

"Sure. Whatever." I said walking away. Draco looked at me with contempt and wrinkled his nose and frowned but he said nothing. _Good boy Draco. Keep your mouth shut. _

As I traversed the hallways of Hogwarts, they were all but deserted tonight. Everyone was so scared of this stupid vampire. It was ridiculous. Dumbledore even ordered that no one go anywhere alone and imposed a curfew on all the students restricting leaving your quarters or common rooms after nightfall. I knew walking around by myself this late that I was pushing my luck. If one of the teachers spotted me, I would be verbally scolded and may even lose some points for Slytherin but right now I didn't care. I'm hungry and agitated.

When I round the corner to the hall that leads to the dining hall, I'm startled by Filche's cat, who let out a horrible screech because I stepped on the dumb things tail. I give it a good kick, sending it scurrying away.

That's when I hear Filche's slow drawl, "Mrs. Norris is that you? Are there any of those bad students out of bed, breaking the curfew?" He asked in an evil anxious tone. Suddenly, I was no longer hungry.

_Great! This is just what I needed._ I scurried away, back down the hall that I had come from, needing to find a place to hide and quick. This hallway was long and desolate of hiding spaces. My only option was the Loo. I decided that Filche would be less likely to check the girl's laboratory so I ducked in there. I waited in silence as he passed by. I could hear him open the boy's bathroom door but he left the girls alone.

I waited a few moments, until I thought that it would be safe to leave. I would head straight back to our common room and forget about the cookies and rolls that had lured me into almost getting caught. As I stepped out of the last stall and turned to walk for the door, I was attacked from behind. I would have sworn that it was a panther or other large cat that had pounced on my back by the massive weight and the giant claws that were digging into my hips and shoulders, if not for the human hand reached up and covered my lips, keeping me from yelling for help. It felt like an explosion of fire erupted inside my neck as the creature sank it's fangs in me. I fumbled through my robes trying to pull out wand but never got my hand on it. As the vampire venom made its way into me my vision turned black and unconsciousness took me . . .

**HERMIONE'S POV**

The two hours it took for the shifters to go pack was excruciating. The vampires, to their credit, were completely packed and ready to go within just a few moments. Once the members of the pack arrived back at the Cullen's home, we were ready to leave.

Each of our soon to be guests at Hogwarts, said their goodbye's and when they were done we headed out front.

"So how do we get to a magical school in England anyway?" Bella asked.

"We Apparate." Fred responded.

"Apparate?" Leah asked cautiously.

"It's a magical spell that allows us to travel small distances instantly." I explained.

"To go that far we'll need this ancient rune item that Dumbledore let us borrow to come here. It'll take us back." Harry added.

"Do we get to cast a spell?" Seth asked eagerly.

"No. We will be doing the castin', yer just along for the ride." Hagrid said.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask, very anxious to get back to Ron.

"Yes I think so." Carlisle said looking around at everyone.

Returning to Hogwarts with us is Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Alice from the Cullens and Leah and Seth from the pack. A different student grabbed either a vampire or shifter and poof we were back Hogwarts.

"Oh thank goodness you've returned!" Professor McGonagall said running to meet us. "There's been another attack. Please come quick!"


	11. Chapter 11

**ALICE'S POV**

The witch that came out to meet us was the total embodiment of what I always pictured a witch to look like. She wore a green witch's pointy-top, round-brimmed green hat. Her hair, greying with age, was pulled tightly into a bun. She wore a green and white dress with a fashion fit for the Colonial period. And to top it off, she had a brown wooden wand clutched tightly in her right hand.

When she announced that another victim had been bitten, all the students gasped and the giant looked as angry as any giant I'd ever heard of in the fairy tales I remember from childhood. We raced behind her, some of the students barely keeping up. It wasn't until Seth said "Whoa!" that was when I could peel my eyes away from the Witch and take in the magnificent sight that was laid out before me.

Less than two-hundred yards away, stood the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the Castle just beyond in all its majestic glory. "Oh wow." I said tugging on Bella's sleeve pointing to the glorious sight that was before us. She gasped too. The Castle itself looked as if it was torn from the pages of the most beautifully written fantasy novel. I couldn't describe it eloquently enough to do it justice if I tried, so I won't. Hogwarts is a sight that one simply needs to see for themselves' to truly be able to take in the beauty, the grandeur and the magnificence of this awesome castle and its surrounding grounds! I had to pull Bella and Seth by their arms for them to keep up. They were just as enamored with Hogwarts as I was.

I always forget just how hot these wolves feel. With a temperature of 109 degrees, Seth's bicep felt scalding hot to me. I'm sure my frigate fingers like ice to him, as the pup let out a small yelp when I grabbed him. Edward moved behind me and began leading Leah by the arm as well. Only Carlisle truly seemed un-phased by the view.

Once inside the Castle we headed straight for the infirmary with everyone walking in silence. Candle sconces lined the walls, illuminating our walk. My eyes tried desperately to soak up every detail or every inch of this place. I consider myself well-traveled. I've seen and experienced natural wonders, exotic remote locations, even top secret military facilities but I'd never felt the awe that I felt traversing the corridors of this old, dusty castle straight out of the middle ages.

I suddenly missed Jasper desperately. I really wished he would have been able to come. I know he wanted to. The only problem being is that he is still new to our way of life. Surrounding with all these human children, with their blood pumping and streaming through their bodies, would simply be too great a temptation for him to resist.

As we enter the infirmary, I saw what appeared at first glance to be two corpses; one a large husky boy the other a small scrawny boy with mop-top head full of red hair. As the came into better view I could see the bite marks. The husky boys appeared to be more recent. The boy with the red hair had a bite that looked much more advanced. His complexion was a pale grey. You could see the venom lines, almost glowing red, coursing down his neck under the collar of his shirt. There was a lady dressed as a nurse tending to the newer victim.

Down at the far end of the large room, stood three men. The first man was dressed in all black clothes, wearing a long flowing cloak and had the greasiest black hair I'd ever seen. He stood silently, watching me and my family with great suspicion as we entered. The man next to him stood petting a large grey cat. He had a large hooked nose and beady eyes. But it was the last man that captured my full attention. He was the spitting image of all the classic images of the great wizard Merlin the Magician from the King Arthur tales. His beard was long and flowing and white as the clouds, all of his long hair had also lost its color. He wore small round glasses and a long flowing brown robe. He smiled as we entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore the students and guests have returned." The witch lady announced as we entered the room.

Hermione rushed to the red-headed child lying on the hospital bead. "Oh Ron" she said as her eyes clouded over and face filled with dread. "Look Harry, he's getting worse. He's . . . he's so white." Harry ran over and embraced her in a deep hug.

"It'll be okay Hermione. Ron will be okay." He promised her.

"Hello Carlisle" the old Wizard said walking to meet Carlisle, his arms open as if to hug him.

"You're Dumbledore." Carlisle said in disbelief as he accepted the old man's embrace.

"Wait you two know each other?" Edward asked. A rather silly question if you ask me.

"Yea, yea we do." Carlisle responded, pulling back to look at us. He looked as though he may cry. "Once when Esme was newly turned, while I was at the hospital performing my duties, she escaped. I was struck with overwhelming guilt. I searched for her for three days and couldn't find her anywhere. When finally I found her, she was chained to a chair. This man, Dumbledore, told me that he'd caught her and had been holding her so she couldn't attack anyone . . . "

"It's the least that I could do. I had never seen anything as beautiful as when she came to attack me, in broad daylight, her skin sparkling like a million diamonds. I was mesmerized. So much so in fact, that she almost bit me. I came to my sense at the last possible moment. It was customary in those days, to kill or destroy anyone discovered to be a vampire, however I couldn't bring myself to harm such a radiant creature as she was, so I chained her up not sure what to do. That is until Carlisle arrived." Dumbledore explained.

"That's when I found them. I told him" Carlisle said, point to Dumbledore, "that she was my wife and I had come to claim her. He said, 'You do know what she is don't you'? I told him yes that she was indeed a vampire."

"And I told him, that it was our duty to destroyer her, before she could go bite or kill anyone else, or worse, make more vampires." Dumbledore added.

"That's when I admitted what I was. I told him, this man I'd just met moments before, that I too was vampire. And I told him this that's when he said 'But your eyes are not blood red like hers.' That's when I explained that I no longer hunted humans, I lived off the blood of animals and that I was trying to help Esme learn to do the same." Carlisle said.

"If my memory serves me correctly, he also pledged his undying love for her and begged for her life. And I couldn't refuse. If Carlisle was telling me the truth, and I believed that he was then there was no way I could harm that beautiful creature, so I let her go, into his custody." Dumbledore said.

"With my promise that if he ever needed anything vampire related, I would try my best to help him." Added Carlisle. "To tell the truth, I thought you'd forgotten about me and was probably long dead. And you never even gave me your name either."

"I did not then, but I gladly do now. My name _is indeed _Albus Dumbledore and Carlisle I am in desperate need of help from you and your family." Dumbledore spoke softly, with a somber sincerity.

"Friend, we are glad to help however we can." Carlisle said, shaking his hand.

The man with the black greasy hair had an almost disgusted look upon his face as he turned abruptly to leave. No one other than me and Edward seemed to notice . . .

**Bloatman's Corner: I hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Also, thank you soooo much for all the reviews and personal messages about this story. I'm really glad that so many of you are enjoying this story. Chapter 12 should be up soon.**

**I also wanted to plug another of one of my stories, that I recently started posting. It's called STAR WARS Episode IV: The Boy Who Lived. It's a Star Wars/Harry Potter mash-up. Please if you get a chance, check that one out too. **

**Thanks for reading! - **_**Bloatman**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ALEX'S POV**

I wasn't sure which news made me more happy, the news that Harry Potter and my other Gryffindor friends had returned safely from their excursion or the that Goyle had been bit by the vampire. _It serves him right!_ I thought.

I couldn't wait to see Harry to tell him about how I'd defended myself against Draco and his goons. Although, of course that meant that I'd have to tell him about how I lost House Points away from Gryffindor, thanks to that hook-nosed Snape! I can't stand that professor. Sure I get that he's a Slytherin, but does he always have to be so mean and unfair? It would be nice if he just once would side with someone who was not from his house. Then again, maybe that would be just asking too much.

I was also really glad that my friends were returning. That would help me to take my mind off of home. I'd been really homesick since arriving here at Hogwarts. Coming all this way crossing the ocean and then entering the wizarding world had left me feeling detached and so removed from America, that I couldn't help longing to be back home, with my Mom and Dad and even my little sister Sara. Getting an invitation to attend Hogwarts was such an honor there was no way that I could decline it. But part of me was secretly terrified. The longest I'd been away from home was four days for Boy Scouts Webelos resident camp. This was an entire year that I'd be gone. I was worried that when I returned home next year that everything would be different or have changed. I know it was an irrational fear but I couldn't stop from obsessing about it, no matter how much I tried.

It was well after midnight, when the other Gryffindor's returned. They all tried to sneak in as quietly possible so as not to disturb the other sleeping housemates. I had not been able to sleep. I was far too excited. I couldn't wait to talk to Harry and tell him all about my encounter and hopefully he'd divulge some classified info on their secret mission.

I sat up in my bad and was about to speak, as Harry gave me the single finger over slips to stay quiet and not to speak. "But," I protested in a whisper.

"We'll talk tomorrow now go back to sleep Alex." Harry said. I did as he instructed or tried to rather. I must've lain there for at least another hour before drifting off to sleep feeling deflated and disappointed.

**ENTRY IN SNAPE'S JOURNAL**

_Sometimes I wonder if the old man is losing it. Bringing in one expert medical doctor who happens to be a vampire to save a child's life is extreme enough but bringing in a small army of bloodsucker's is insane. I will be obedient. If this is the way Dumbledore wants things to play out, then like a good soldier I will follow him until the end. I will not however act pleased about it. I will not pretend to like or to trust these monsters . . . and that's what they are, monsters. Maybe Dumbledore has forgotten that. Maybe ego and arrogance have blinded him to the truth or the dangers of these actions. Hell, I expect that we will all serve time in Azkaban for this. We'll deserve it too. Putting all these innocent students in harm's way to save just 1 brat, correction 2 brats, is ludicrous. If the Minister or one of his flunky's like Delores Umbridge caught wind of this, we'd on our way today. They'd more than likely close Hogwarts or worse, take it over and make it a Ministry ran school. What an atrocity that'd be. I can't even fathom the thought. _

_It has come to my attention that Luna played a much more vital part in this mission than originally we had thought that she would. I am confounded by the narrow mind of the professors and her peers . . . and for that matter by the narrow mind of all the people of the world, muggle and wizard alike. Her wizarding talent is only surpassed by her genius. Yet, it seems that no one but I recognizes her gift. Even Granger, has not realized Luna's talent and I thought nothing got past the insufferable know-it-all. If Luna continues her mentoring with me, I know she will go far. Maybe further than any other wizard in history._

_I have spent the last few nights doing nothing but hunting for the monster that is lurking in our castle. At three days end, with less than 8 hours of sleep, I am exhausted. Even sleep spells and potions are beginning to have little effect. I fear that I will not be able to continue my search tonight. My body is screaming at my mind to go to sleep. So atlas I will turn in and have to continue my hunt tomorrow after classes._

_The Half Blood Prince_

**EDWARD'S POV**

It seemed like it took an eternity for Carlisle to examine the two bitten students. The other students and their professors had gone to sleep for the night. Only Dumbledore lingered but he even faded and retired by three am. I would be nothing less than honest with myself, if I thought these two helpless students had any shot at surviving. Ron, the red haired boy, also the first bitten, looked by far the worst. His pasty pale complexion was whiter than my own. The wizards used magical spells to keep him sedated and thank goodness. His veins were a burning red, and could be clearly seen through his skin. The other boys neck was solid red, but the poison had not progressed the way Ron's had yet. Either way things didn't look good for either of them.

"Are they going to be okay?" Bella asked Carlisle.

Carlisle turned to her, "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure how to heal them. We need to find that vampire as soon as we can. Then maybe I'll be able to generate an anti-venom."

"What if we can't find or catch the half-blood?" I asked.

"Then I'm afraid that Ron will die, most likely in three days may be less and the other child a day or more later than the first." Carlisle said. His expression was grave.


	13. Chapter 13

**ALICE'S POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes as Dumbledore led us into the Great Hall. The massive stone room was lined four enormously long tables, one for each of the four houses, with enough sitting places for all the school's students and even room to grow. At the head of the Great Hall was, on a raised landing area was the Staffs table, overlooking the student population. Large banners and streamers lined the wall showcasing the colors and insignias of the school's houses. But none of this, as beautiful and epic as it was, held my attention for more than a mere glance. I was totally enthralled by the room's ceiling. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the early morning sky, with the sun rising just off the horizon, birds flying and clouds passing overhead. None of the students seemed to notice yet I could not look away. The sight was so beautiful, so majestic that it entranced me. At another time, I'd love to stretch out on one of the massive tables and just stare and watch.

As Dumbledore led us between the two center-most tables, some students gave us quizzical glances. As we approached the elevated landing area where the teachers sat, we ascended five stone steps. From counting the chairs, it appeared that everyone was waiting for Dumbledore to arrive as there was the only one seat not taken at the center of teachers table which I assumed was reserved for the Headmaster. Dumbledore turned to the face the students and a hush came over the room. I could tell instantly the amount of respect the student population had for their Headmaster.

"Attention students. There was another attack on one of your fellow students last night" there was a large murmur from the students. "The student who was attacked was out after curfew, alone. I cannot stress to you the importance of these temporary rules and restriction."

Dumbledore waited for the student's full attention, "We do have guests who have come to assist in our catching the half-blooded vampire responsible for these attacks. I ask that you do not impede their efforts in any way and please give them any assistance if requested. It brings me great honor to introduce to you, from the all the way from the United States, we have the Cullen family, this is Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Alice and from the Quileute tribe we have Leah and Seth Clearwater. I have asked the Cullens and the Cleawaters to come because of the natural gifts and talents. Seth and Leah are Animagi," the crowd became totally silent.

"Go ahead Seth." Leah urged. Seth stepped forward with a cocky smile on his face, took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, then jumped from the elevated platform, transforming to a wolf in midair and landed on the stone floor below. The students began to scream and jump out of their seats, some even climbed onto the tables.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed. "I said Animagi, not werewolf. Seth is in full control of himself.

"And what kind of monsters are they?" asked a blonde hair boy with a weasley face, pointing at us.

"Mr. Malfoy, they're vampires." Dumbledore stated bluntly. "Ah yes, I almost forgot." Dumbledore lifted his aging hands above his head and with a gentle wave the magical sun on the ceiling began to rise, cascading down magical beams of sunlight. As the light touched our skins, our skin began to sparkle like thousands of diamonds.

The students seemed to be mesmerized by us, but the blonde haired boy with the weasely face shouted, "Look, they look like four disco balls" and began to laugh. Some of the other students at his table giggled as well.

Seth charged towards the student, letting out a fierce growl. "Seth NO!" I shouted and he stopped but not before the student yelped like a little puppy whose tail had just been stepped on. The other students began to laugh and point at him. I have to admit that I smiled too.

I looked to Dumbledore who had the faintest smile pursed on his lips, "Now shall we eat?" he asked rhetorically. Food magically appeared on all the tables at the same time. Edward's eyes bulged and were as big as saucers. I too was shocked by this awesome display of magic.

Seth exited the room only to return a moment later in human form. "Ms. and Mr. Clearwater help your selves to any seat that you wish" Dumbledore offered. As the werewolves…ugh! Shifters began to eat, I gathered with my family at the back of the hall. I knew that once Leah and Seth had finished eating that we were going to do a search of the castle and the grounds. Carlisle was not going to do the search with us. He was going straight back to the infirmary to assist however he could.

**DRACO'S POV**

How dare that beast charge me? Who does he think he is coming to my school and trying to make me look stupid in front of my class mates? And Dumbledore, what kind of an idiot is he? Just wait until my father hears that Dumbledore has brought an coven of vampires and two shifters here and gave them free reign of Hogwarts. My father will have his head on a platter for sure!

I'm sure with pain-in-the-neck Potter returning at the same time that these creatures arrived, means Dumbledore sent Potter to get them. Dumbledore is always playing favorites for his precious Gryffindor students. I don't get it. Everyone knows that Slytherin is the most powerful house and always produces the most dangerous wizards. I don't get why student and teachers alike don't bow down and worship the ground that we walk on around here. Instead all you hear about Harry Potter . . . I can't wait for He Who Should Not Be Named to do Potter in! Then maybe I'll get my moment to shine, my time is the sun. Instead always have to be stuck in his shadow. I hate Potter!

And that werewolf/shifter is mine. He really screwed up big time. I'm not afraid of his kind. I'm not afraid of anything. First chance I get, he'll suffer my wrath. Trying to intimidate me will be the worst mistake of his miserable American life.

"What's wrong Draco? You look like you've seen a werewolf." Sassed Pansy Parkinson as the other Slytherin laughed along.

"SHUT UP! Shut up." I commanded and they listened. Great now even Pansy is mustering the courage to make jokes at my expense. Oh yes, soon it'll be time to make that mutt pay!

**HARRY'S POV**

"Draco is so mad he looks like he's going to explode." I said leaning in to tell Hermione quietly. "I think Seth really embarrassed him."

"It would appear so." Hermione said not looking up. She seemed very distant and cold. Her worry for Ron was written across her face. Fred and George had tried cheering her up this morning but eventually just gave up.

"I have a good feeling," I said trying to sound positive, "as fast as those Cullen's move, I bet they'll have completed the search in no time and once they've caught the vampire, Carlisle will have an antidote and Ron will be back to normal."

"Carlisle said that he _may_ be able to make an antidote. And who's to say that the half-blood vampire isn't faster than the Cullen's. What if they can't find and catch him in time. What then Harry?" Hermione asked, turning to me her eyes full of tears.

"We'll come up with something." I promised. "I won't let Ron die."

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.**

**I am sooo sorry for the delay in posting. My computer has been down all week, so I haven't been able to write or post until today. I promise to more often! **

**Please on the lookout for the next chapter that I hope to have up ASAP. I don't want to spoil anything but I will tell you this…IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN! **


	14. Chapter 14

**McGONAGALL'S POV**

I have never trusted Severus Snape. Not since the first day that I laid eyes on him. I believe him to be as snake in hiding. I worry that one day we shall see his true colors, most likely at the worst opportune time. None the less, he did reach out to me to help with this vampire hunt. I know that took a lot. In fact I'm sure it physically pained him to ask for my assistance. The look on his face gave it all away.

I had to send an owl to Molly this morning. I tried to assure her that even though Ron's situation is dire that we are doing everything that can be done to help him. In the letter I told her that everything would be alright. I know I shouldn't have said it. I just hope that it turns out to be true. That everything really will be alright.

As I searched the castle, checking in every nook and cranny, making sure not to miss any possible hiding place or leave any stone unturned, it takes me back. How many times now have I walked these floors? How many laps have I made around this dusty old castle? This place has become more than just a home to me. Hogwarts is my life. It is my everything. These students come and go every year and I watch them grow, maybe even help them along the way. These students are now my family. I know, with 100% certainty, that I would lay down my life to protect the students, my children and to protect this school. So as I walk here and pier into Hogwarts's dark crevice's, I do not fear the monster that lurch's here, preying on our children.

My own confidence and conviction betrayed me. Blinded by arrogance, the creature snuck up behind me quieter than a tip-toeing mouse, pouncing on me from behind, plunging me face first into the rock floor. My wand knocked from my hand in the melee and skidded across the floor. I clawed at the ground reaching for it but it was just out of my grasp. I tried to scream out but the thing covered my mouth with its hands stifling my screams. With all my might I bit down hard on it's fingers nearly breaking my teeth. This things skin was like concrete. The monster's fangs plunged into my neck, a mortal fear swept over me. With all my might I pressed my palms against the floor beneath me and pushed up in one last shot to escape this monsters grip but my aging body failed me.

A searing burning sensation exploded in my neck. As the venom spread, it felt like someone had injected me with molten lava. The agony was excruciating. I was burning from the inside out. My body began shutting down on me. I'm sure this too was because of the venom. I was fully aware of what was going on around me but I lost control of my own body. My arms and legs no longer flailed and my body no longer bucked. Instead, I lay there helpless to defend myself knowing that I'd soon die while this creature on my back fed on my life-force.

From down the hall, I heard the squeakiest voice call out in an American accent, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Why Alex Smith, hadn't ran when he saw me being attacked I can't imagine but will be forever grateful. Alex's patronus must've hit the vampire with a solid shot because the vampire was sent soaring and I could hear it smash into the bookcases at the far end of the corridor. The monster let out a deathly menacing hiss and little Alex at the opposite end of the hallway screamed in terror.

Lying on the floor, I could hear footsteps and voices. People were running into the hallway at the end where Alex was. I could hear Severus, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore. "It's invisible!" Alex told the incredulously.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I could see it's feet and just for a second." Alex explained.

"Harry with me." Snape snapped as he quickly shuffled past me.

As Harry ran past, I could hear him say, "Sorry Professor."

When Dumbledore and Hermione reached me, they turned me over onto my back. I could see now not only was Dumbledore, Hermione and Alex there but Luna was too, as quiet and awkward as ever.

"Oh Minerva." Dumbledore said as he gently brushed my cheek. I want to tell him that I was still alive, in extreme pain, but alive but my body wouldn't allow it. I just stared up at him, frozen, a prisoner in my own mind.

**ALICE'S POV**

The Forbidden Forest did not disappoint. Dumbledore had warned us of the many dangerous and magical creatures that inhabited it. The deeper we delved the more amazed I became. First we passed a solitary Unicorn who pranced away when I tried to approach. The next thing was saw were the giant spiders. Some of those things were as big as a coffee table. Yuck! Not a fan of spiders, giant or not. Luckily they avoided us to, seeming to be intimidated by three vampires strolling through the woods. The Centaurs however were not scared of us in the least. After a brief detainment, they released us when we explained that we were working with Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

A loud cry rang out in the forest, disturbing the otherwise serene setting. I could only describe this cry as a banshee's scream (but in all truth, I've never heard a banshee's scream). Edward and Bella charged in the direction of the scream and I followed. The closer we got to the sound the more I could tell this was no banshee's scream, this was a man crying out in agony. In my lengthy existence, I have heard men call out in pain but I'd never heard anything like this. It sounded horrid, frightening even.

Bella was the first to break through into clearing. I heard her gasp as she stopped short and screamed "JACOB!"

Edward stopped beside her, looking in a mixture of shock, horror and awe. I pushed passed him and saw Jacob's body floating and slowly turning and twisting in the air. I didn't have to see the anguish on his face to know that he was the source of the screams. Beyond him stood two men, one, a wizard, stood flicking a wand that was pointed in Jacob's direction. The other man was a very large, very hairy man with a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Don't take another step." The wizard warned.

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Wait? What? Did he say Jacob? Oh yes I did. So what do you think Jacob is doing in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts? I can't wait to post the next chapter. I hope you liked this one.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! And please LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HARRY'S POV**

Professor Snape ran down the hall at a speed much greater than I would've ever thought he could. He was running but I was not sure why. If the half-vampire was truly invisible like Alex had said then we could have easily rushed past it and could now be just chasing air. I called to him as we ran. "Professor, Professor! We can't find something that we cannot see! I think we should go back to help Professor McGonagall."

"Mr. Potter I brought you along for your skill with a wand, not for you use of intellect." Snape spat as he ran.

"But sir," I said more forcefully as I stopped running, "we cannot find it. I'm going back to help Professor McGonagall."

Professor Snape stopped and spun on his heel and rushed back to meet me. His face was as stern as ever but it was his eyes that frightened me the most, they were different. His eyes were as black as oil, like an alien. As quick as a snake he snatched the glasses off my face, pushed his wand in my face and said, "VISIO TOTALUS" all before I could even react. A pain erupted and I grabbed at my eyes. It felt like someone had thrown sand at my face. In just a few seconds the pain subsided leaving just a minor discomfort. When I opened my eyes, Snape was still standing in front of me, but he looked very different; everything looked different. It was like I was looking at a chalk board with thin moving white and green lines that outlined everything I saw. I blinked several times trying to get my eyes to readjust but they did not.

Very slowly Snape said, "Put your glasses away Potter" as he handed my glasses back to me. I quickly stuffed them into my pocket. "Even though this thing is invisible, there are still ways to see it. If the monster is only invisible by natural abilities, this spell will allow us to see him just as you can see me now, but if the monster is invisible by other means, say a cloak of invisibility, then we'll at least be able to track it's footsteps." Snape pointed at the ground and I could see outlines of blue shoe prints that almost glowed and pulsed.

"They do not last long." Snape said flatly pointing at his eyes as he turned and took off in pursuit again. I followed as best as I could.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was torn. I had a strong instinct to naturally protect my wife and sister and another to save my son in law but I think most of all I had primal urge to destroy the two men before me who threatened my family. I knew I could do it too. I could move so fast that they'd never see me coming as I ripped out their jugulars and feast on their blood. It was this animalist instinct, this vampiric instinct, that I needed to suppress.

"Let him go." I commanded as I bared my fangs.

"Huh, ain't you cute." The big hairy one mocked me. "What are you gonna do with those things? Nibble on your mommy's teet?" Both gave a chuckle as Jacob continued to scream in agony.

"If you value your pathetic lives, you _will _release him!" I threatened.

"Now why would we do that?" The big one questioned.

"Yea if we let this pup go, then how are we going to get _her_ to do our bidding?"

"Oh no." Bella gasped in horror putting one hand over mouth and another over her stomach. Her thoughts raced to Renesmee.

"Oh yes!" the wizard said with a sadistic smile.

"You're lying!" Alice roared.

"I'll admit, we had a little trouble getting her to do our bidding but once she got a taste for the blood she was all in!" The big one said.

Before I had time to react, Bella charged the two. There was just enough distance between us and them for the man with the wand to drop Jacob to the ground and cast a spell. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell hit Bella in the stomach and she slumped to the ground.

"BELLA!" I screamed, racing toward her.

I could hear the big man whisper "One dead, three to go."

**LUNA'S POV**

Poor Little Alex. He was whiter than any of the ghosts at Hogwarts. Dumbledore must've noticed too because he gently laid Professor McGonagall on the ground and stood up.

"Alex, you did well son. But now I need your help. Please come with me to get the nurse and a stretcher for Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said placing one hand on Alex's shoulder spinning him away from Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione?" Alex asked looking around the hallway for her but she was no longer there. I hadn't noticed that she'd left.

"Luna, I need you to stand guard with your wand at the ready. We will be back soon." Dumbledore said as they walked away.

I pulled my wand out of my robes but after Dumbledore and Alex had rounded the corner and left the hallway, I put it away. Kneeling by Professor McGonagall, I looked her in her frozen lifeless eyes, "I know that you can hear this and I know that you're in there. I'm sure you're in a great deal of pain and I'm really sorry. Everybody knows that when you're bitten by a vampire, half-blood or not, that you remain conscious but you become paralyzed by it's venom. Although everyone around here seems to have forgotten that lately."

I grabbed and held her hand as I switched from a kneeling position to a sitting position. "I'm sure Professor Snape will be able to save you. He is really brilliant when it comes to potions and such. And if not, Dr Cullen seems more capable as well." I said stroking her hair. "Say Professor, did I ever tell you about the first time I met a vampire. It was a very exciting and frightening night. I was only six when . . . "

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. I will update again soon. I hope everyone is enjoying the direction the story is headed. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and PMs that you've left for me! **


	16. Chapter 16

**ALICE'S POV**

I was frozen with fear. Not for myself but for my family. Bella lay on the ground unmoving, possibly killed. Jacob, the mutt, lay on the ground unconscious, maybe broken. Now Edward too is on the ground writhing in pain and agony. That wizard cast a spell on Edward; Crucio I believe is what he said, while Edward tried to reach Bella. The big hairy stinky guy laughed loudly. I could smell him from hear, even over Jacob's wet dog stench. I knew what he was the moment I entered the clearing: A werewolf…a _real _werewolf! Not the run of the mill shifter kind like our friends from La Push, no he was the straight out of the dark ages of Europe, baby-eater variety. Now I stand here still as a statue, unsure of what to do. I know I can't take on a werewolf by myself. Maybe if Jasper had been here, maybe the two of us could've taken him down. My only option was to attack the wizard. If I could take him out and get Edward back on his feet, maybe then we'd have a fighting chance.

"Hey there skinny thing," the big man called to me, "Why don't you come here and let Fenrir show you a good time?"

"Screw you dog-breath!" I retort.

"Ooo a feisty one! That's the way I like 'em. Ain't that right Laxely?" He said smacking the wizard on the arm. "Maybe we could come to some sort of agreement. Lord Voldermort most certainly could find a use for a creature of your abilities. What'cha say honey, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

_I guess the hard it's going to be_ I thought to myself.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I don't know what I felt guiltier about, the fact that I just sneaked away while Professor McGonagall lay injured on the stone floor after being bit by a vampire or that the reason I was sneaking away was to go meet _him_ while Ron lay dying on a gurney from his own vampire bite.

_This will be the last time I go meet him._ I promised myself. This was the same promise that I'd made more than once but this time I meant it! I was not going to continue this affair. I was not going to be his women in waiting. Not anymore.

As I rounded the corner, I could see the secret entrance to the Room of Requirement. I can't believe how many times I made this trip. I don't like who I've become. I really let myself down. And for what? A few instance of hidden passion. Well no more.

When I entered the Room, there he stood, looking as smug as ever, casually leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "And you said you weren't going to come this time." Draco mocked as arrogant as ever.

"I came to tell you that this is the last time. We can't do this anymore. I-I won't do this."

"Why? Just because your klutz of a _boyfriend_ got himself bit. Really?" Draco questioned putting a snide tone to the word 'boyfriend'.

"Don't you say that about him. You don't get to talk about him." I snapped back.

"Why? Who is he to me? Just another dumb low-class wizarding family reject. I can say whatever I like about him or any of the other twenty Weasleys."

"You know how I feel about him. You know I love him." I could feel my cheeks flush with anger.

"Really? Is that why you always sneak off to meet me and tell him that you're going to library to study. 'Love him', that's nice." Draco said walking dangerously close to me.

"I just came to say goodbye to you. No more of this Draco. Not ever again." I said stepping back.

"Whatever." Draco said leaning forward to kiss me.

I pushed him away with every ounce of strength I had causing him to trip on his robe and fall on his bottom. I could see the anger shoot across his face.

"If you leave now and he lives, I'll tell him!" threatened Draco.

"_When_ he lives . . . _I'll _tell him." I promised, turning to exit the room.

"Fine go! You dumb, ugly Mudblood! I HOPE HE DIES!" raged Draco as I left.

I could hardly see as my eyes clouded over and tears streamed down my face.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I'd never seen a giant cry before. I must be losing my bedside manner. I always valued honest and direct answers but I might have needed to sugar coat this. A grown giant sobbing truly is a heart breaking sight.

Hagrid had simply asked me how the boys were doing and I told him that the venom had progressed aggressively in Ron. I had told him that Ron now only had mere hours to live and that's when lost it. He fell to his knees with a massive thud and began crying.

Even on his knees he was still a few feet taller than I. I hugged him best I could, trying to console him. Ensuring him that we were doing the best we could to save Ron and that I expected Edward, Bella and Alice to return any moment with the vampire in custody. But nothing I said seemed to calm Hagrid. So finally I resolved to hold him until the weeping ended. That was until Dumbledore and maybe the smallest student I had yet seen at Hogwarts burst in.

"There has been another attack," Dumbledore declared. "Professor McGonagall has been bitten. Professor Snape and Harry are chasing the monster through the east wing of the castle. . . "

Without letting him finish, I slipped out of Hagrid's hug and ran out of the room to assist in the pursuit of this halfblooded vampire.

**HARRY'S POV **

She took us completely by surprise. Coming at from the vaulted corridor's ceiling, she plunged down us, knocking both Snape and myself to the floor. As we scrambled to get to our feet I saw that she was cluthing a student in her arms. With his ghost white hair, sniveling and pathetic crying, it was no mistaking that she held none other than Draco Malfoy. He appeared to be unharmed. She was using him as a shield.

"Help me! Help me!" he cried trying to wiggle his way free but she did not relinquish her grip.

"Let him go." Snape demanded pointing his wand directly at the two of them.

"Leave me alone!" She screeched in an American accent. She appeared to be a young teenager with long brown hair, dressed in the latest fashion; nothing out of the norm aside from the protruding fangs and blood dripping from her mouth and chin.

"Why are you doing this? Are you hungry?" I asked in a calm voice stepping forward.

"One more step and he dies!" She warned. _It was soooo tempting to take that last step but even a sniveling little snake like Malfoy didn't deserve to die._

"P-Potter, what are you doing?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Shut up Malfoy." Snape and I said in unison. Snape gave me a sideways glance but I didn't know what was meant by it.

"You cannot escape. You've back yourself into a corner. What do you possibly hope to accomplish now?" Snape said arrogantly.

"You have to let me go. You have to!" She said. I could see the desperation in her blood red eyes. I knew that she didn't want to be doing this. Something or someone was forcing her to, driving her to attack the humans at Hogwarts.

"What's the matter? How can we help you?" I asked.

"You can't help me. Just- just leave me alone and LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"I promise, I don't want to hurt you. I, we-we can help if you just let us." I told her.

That's when I noticed Malfoy's hand slide into his robes. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Snape shake his head from side to side, ever so slightly, indicating "no" to whatever Malfoy was thinking but Malfoy, as stupid as ever, wasn't picking up on Snape's queue. Yanking his wand out of his pocket he fumbled ever so briefly. Then when Draco cast "Stupefy" over his shoulder, trying to hit the vampire in her face, she simply pushed Draco's head in the way of his own spell. As the burst of red light hit him in his face, he fell unconscious in her arms and dropped his wand.

The red flash disenchanted mine and Snape's eyes from the Visio Totallus spell causing us to both be temporarily blinded. That's when she struck . . .

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. Well what did you think? Kind of a funky chapter huh? **

**Okay so the 2 Deatheater's in the woods with Jacob are none other than Laxely and Fenrir Greyback. I got big plans for this in the next chapter. **

**I never understood the whole Draco and Hermione thing to tell the truth (if there was going to be an affair I always saw Harry and Hermione). But I have had sooooo many requests to add that to this story that I tried to work it in here. I think it adds just another layer the story and maybe more important at a later date. Draco was caught leaving the Room of Requirement by the vampire too, so I thought that addition did nice job to tie it together.**

**The story is winding down. Just a few more chapters left and it will be complete. I have the ending already worked out but am now taking requests or any last minute suggestions about a sequel that I could work in here before A Bat In The Belfry ends, to set up a precursor for its sequel. So if there's something you'd like to read in a sequel or if there something that was started in this story that you'd like to see continued please let me know.**

**From the bottom of my heart I want to thank everyone how have left me feedback and PM's about this story. Your support has made all the difference in the world to me and I really mean that! **

**For the remainder of this story the updates should be coming out every couple of days so please be on the lookout. - BLOATMAN**


	17. Chapter 17

**HERMIONE'S POV**

As I entered the infirmary my eyes were so clouded with tears and my brain so frazzled with guilt that I didn't even notice that no one was here protecting or caring for Ron. A single tear ran down my cheek as I approached his gurney. I had to tell him and I had to tell him now. I knew that I would have to retell the story once he'd been cured and revived but I couldn't go on with the weight of my own guilt crushing me anymore.

"Ron" I said aloud, "I have something to tell you and it's something that you're not going to like hearing. And before I tell you, I want you to understand that it is no fault of your own. I-I have been cheating on you." Even as I said it I could feel my heart rip in two. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I threw myself onto Ron's chest, hugging him and squeezing his shirt into my balled fists.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated turning to look him in the face. "It was with Draco. I don't know what is wrong with me. I swear Ron I wish it'd never happened. I wish I could take it all back. In truth I can't stand Draco. I don't know what made me do it and I promise that I'll never do it again. I know that you can't hear me right now but I promise I'll tell you as soon as you're better. I promise." My sobbing turned to a wail as I hugged with what little strength that I could muster. My knees felt like they may betray me that any moment I might fall to the ground. My heart quaked inside my chest. My vision completely blurred out by my tears, so much so that I never heard anyone approaching me from behind.

"Hermione, come come now dear." Hagrid said in the most gentle way that I had ever heard him speak. "Everyone makes mistakes."

I turned and flung himself into his huge chest and arms. After a moments embrace, I looked up at him. His big cheeks were flushed and eyes were red, I could see that he'd been crying too.

"Hagrid, I'm a horrible girlfriend and a rotten person." I confessed. "Ron was the perfect boyfriend and I lied and betrayed him."

"Hermione, listen to me. What I'm going to tell ya, may not make complete since until you're older but I want ya to hear it anyways. You're young. You've made the mistake that young people make. Sometimes, things just happen and we let ourselves get swept away by our, well, our hormones to downright truthful. It doesn't make you a horrible person. Really it doesn't. It just makes you, well young."

"But Hagrid I cheated on Ron. And you don't understand. I was with Draco when Ron was bit. If I hadn't been, then Ron wouldn't have been wondering the hallways looking for me and he would have never been bit. This is all my fault." I buried my face in Hagrid's stomach and continued crying.

"I'm telling ya child, this wasn't your fault. The only person's fault this was be that damned halfblooded vampire. No one else. So dont'cha be taking the blame for things that you didn't do. Ya hear me?"

**RON'S POV**

Ron lay there unable to move, unable to scream. Anger raged inside him like the venom that coursed through his veins. After hearing Hermione's full confession, he knew that if survived or if he was saved, the first thing that he was going to do beat Draco Malfoy within an inch of life.

**ALICE'S POV**

Okay, so now my nostrils were on complete overload. Not only did I smell Jacob's wet dog stench and the deep musk of the real werewolf, but now Leah and Seth had joined the fray. Even though I couldn't yet see them, I could smell them. My nose knows, trust me.

I decided now that reinforcements had arrived it was my time to strike. From a stand still position, I sprung into a full run instantly. Using all my vampiric natural abilities, I raced in a large winding arc towards the wizard. He released his hold on Edward and began casting spells my way, all of which missing, barely. The tree's blurred past me, as I pushed myself like I'd never done before.

The wizard and the big guy never saw it coming. They were so fixated on me that they totally left their backside open and that's when Seth and Leah struck. Leah was the first to draw blood. Her massive canine teeth plunged into the wizards shoulder and he screamed in agony as Leah hoisted him into the air, flinging his body into a cluster of trees. Seth pounced on the big hairy man, knocking him flat onto his back. To his credit the werewolf, in human form was doing a rather good job fighting off Seth's bites and claws.

With the wizard now distracted I raced straight to him. Before I could reach him, the wizard seeing that the tables had turned quickly cast a spell, turning himself into a wisp of black smoke that raced off through the forest. _What a coward!_ I thought. _I didn't even get to make him pay for hurting my family._

That's when I heard one of the worst blood-curdling screams I'd ever heard. "SETH RUN!" It was Jacob yelling. As I turned I saw Seth lying in a bloodied heap on the ground, right before my eyes, standing on his hind legs, stood a nine foot tall, honest to God, werewolf. Of everything I'd seen and witnessed in my existence, this was by far the scariest sight yet.

From a lying position on the ground, Jacob phased and he and Leah charged the werewolf. I too charged. _Edward if you can hear this we're going to need help._ I thought as hard as I could.

_**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Hey peeps, I know at the end of the last post, I said to expect the posts to come every couple of days, and then I didn't post for nearly a month. I'm sorry. Sometimes life happens. But I'm back now. *Crossing-my-fingers* With only 2 chapters left this story should be finished by this weekend. **_

_**Again, sorry about the delay and as always, THANKS FOR READING! Please feel free to leave a review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**HARRY'S POV**

She struck Snape first. I could hear the hit, and Snape gasp as his body collided with the wall. I reached to help him but it was too late. She was upon me. First she knocked the wand from my hand and then seized me by the arm. Instantly there was a voice inside my head, "Harry Potter, I'm not going to hurt you but you _must _let me escape." It was her voice.

As she released me my vision returned. Snape was climbing to his feet. Draco still lay unconscious across hallway from us. The halfblood vampire, stood mere feet straight ahead of us, holding Snape's wand in her hand.

"Kill it Potter." Snape urged. "Kill it NOW!" But I couldn't kill her. Not only was that one of the unforgivable curses, but she obviously needed our help. There was much more to this then we had initially believed.

Snape took two slow steps towards me. She watched us with glowing blood red eyes. "Give me your wand Potter." He commanded, reaching across my body. I moved the wand just out of his reach.

"She needs our help Professor." I said.

"Let me go!" She demanded baring her fangs.

As quick as a viper, Snape grabbed the wand and shrieked, "AVADA KED-" but before he could complete the spell Carlisle Cullen streaked into the fray, slamming into Snape sending his body flying against the wall and knocking my wand from his hand.

"Renesmee, what have they done to you?" Carlisle looked as though he might cry.

Lying on the ground, Snape reached behind his ear, grabbing his hair. His collision with the wall had busted his head open, leaving a long thin gash. A small amount of blood began to trickle.

The halfblooded vampire zeroed in that miniscule amount of blood, like the most ferocious predator does when looking in on its prey. Blindingly fast, she charged at Snape only to be intercepted by Carlisle who clutched her tightly dragging her away. During this entire exchange, I stood froze like a statue. A mere spectator as the events unfolded before me. The realization that the halfblooded vampire that stalked the hallways of Hogwarts was none other than Edward and Bella's own daughter hit me like a ton of bricks. I watched as Carlise restrained Renesmee, his golden-brown eyes filled with horror and anguish, while her blood-red eyes thirsted for something much more vial and sinister in nature.

"Harry," Carlisle said turning to me, "Help the Professor, I will take her back to the infirmary and begin work and the cure for your friends."

"Yes sir." I answered as he took Renesmee and headed down the hallway from which we'd all came.

I went to Professor Snape who refused my help up. "Potter your insolence could have cost us both of our lives!"

"You wanted me to kill her! That is one of the unforgivable curses." I retorted.

"You can't kill what's already dead, you dim wit. You would have simply knocked her unconscious for a short while." He said bending to retrieve his wand from the floor.

"I-I didn't know sir." I said rather sheepishly.

"Do you not read ahead in your texts? I bet your dear, dear Hermione would have known that." Snape said as I bent to get my wand. "For your insolence, I'm taking 10 points from Gryffindor for trusting a monster over a Hogwarts Professor . . . and for almost getting both of us killed, that's another 20 for disappointing lack of judgment and common since."

"But Sir, that's 30 points!" I exclaimed.

"And if you don't want more to deductions from your insufferable house of know-it-alls and goody-goody's, then be you'll be gone from my sight this second! I'll deal with Malfoy." Snape said turning his back to me to go check on Draco.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." I said turning to walk away.

**EDWARD'S POV**

_EDWARD!_ I heard Alice's thoughts ring inside my head as clear as day. As I came to my feet every inch of my body ached with pain. Scanning the scene took less than a split second. Bella lay perfectly still, just a few feet away. To my left I saw why Alice's thought screamed so loud in my head. There before my eyes stood a huge werewolf. Alice was pinned under its left foot. Jacob was in wolf form and was attacking from its right. Behind it, in two separate spots, I could see both Leah and Seth in human form. Both were naked and bloody and hopefully just unconscious. Despite my burning desire to check on Bella, to ensure that she was okay or even still 'alive', I knew that my more pressing concern was with my other family members. Alice and Jacob needed me.

The werewolf still hadn't taken notice of me. I used his distraction with Alice and Jacob to my advantage. I leapt from the ground into the trees, and then used my elevated height as a springboard; I descended from above the creature, landing feet-first atop its shoulders. As quick as I could I reached placing both hands under its chin and pulled up to remove its head from its neck but it didn't budge. The werewolf was stone solid. I felt like a regular human trying to break marble with my bare hands.

At least I did some good, the distraction of me landing on the werewolf's shoulders caused him to loosen his foot hold on Alice and she was able to wiggle free. That was the good news. The bad news was now he turned his attention to me; reaching above his own head seized me by the leg and slammed me into the ground with the force of a train hitting a car parked on the tracks. As he did this Jacob bit the creature's leg and I heard it yipe in pain.

I scrambled as best I could to my feet in my semi-dazed state. I saw Alice fly over my head, landing a solid spin kick to the beasts face. Even in battle Alice had style. Her moves were graceful and almost fairy like. Although, immediately after her kick, the werewolf swatted her back like a fly.

My first impulse was to tell everyone run. It seemed like our attacks were doing nothing to dissuade the creature but the problem was our injured friends and family. We couldn't leave them here to become this things dinner.

I charged ahead, deciding to strike in a lower more, um vital and hopefully painful appendage. My first strike was swatted away, but as I dodged the werewolf's claw attack, I threw my second punch that landed square in his groin. He howled in pain. _That's it E! Punch him in the werenuts! _I could hear Jacob think. I almost smiled too until I got whacked upside the head for my troubles.

Alice had made her way behind the creature, and began rapidly punching the monster in its kidneys. As it spun to face her, I took over the punches to the kidneys. _Now maybe we're onto something._ I thought.

Werewolves for all their strength and power apparently were not high on the intellect charts, or at least not this one. As Alice and I stood on polar opposite sides of him, taking turns punching him the back and dodging his claws, the beast just kept spinning in circles trying to stop whoever was the last person to hit him. Jacob seized this opportunity, leaping from the side with a calculated attack, his massive fangs sunk into the werewolf's collar bone tearing away a large amount of skin, muscle and cartilage. The beast shrieked in agony fell down onto all fours. Alice kicked the beast in the face as Jake snapped another bite, this time tearing away a large section of the creatures left thigh.

The werewolf lost consciousness and reverted back to human form. We all stood there, temporarily froze watching to see if he moved again. He did not.

"Jake, go check on Seth. Alice, you check Leah." I stood a moment longer after they had gone before rushing over to see Bella. As I approached, I saw her foot twitch. The elation I felt is indescribable.

As I knelt beside her, Bella opened her eyes and asked, "Wh-what happened?"

"The weirdest thing, you just fell asleep." I told her with a smile.

"No really," she said trying to sit up.

"I'm serious. You have the world's first case of vampiric narcolepsy." I told her as straight faced as possible. I could hear Alice and Jacob's thoughts, Seth and Leah were going to be alright.

Alice came over carrying Leah in her arms. "She's going to be okay. But her werewo- um, shifter metabolism has already started healing her wounds. We have to get to Carlisle quick or she's going to have much rougher recovery."

Jacob came trotting up with Seth draped across his back. _'Want me to finish off the werewolf before we leave?_ He asked me in his thoughts.

"No Jake, leave him. We have to go find Renesmee." I said.

_You haven't found her yet?! _Jacob exclaimed.

"No we haven't."

"Yea," Bella said, snapping back to reality. "Edward take Seth. I want to speak to Jake. _Human_ Jake."

"He doesn't want to shift back because he'll be naked." I told her.

"Then I hope Seth has an extra pair of shorts. Either way, I don't care. I want answers." Bella said crossing her arms.

When Jacob caught up with us he looked really funny wearing Seth's shorts which were several sizes too small for him.

"Nice shorts." Alice observed.

"Shut up." Jacob responded.

"I want to know exactly what happened!" Bella demanded.

"Look Bells what can I say? We were just chillin' in San Diego when this bald guy in a creepy black cloak and slits like a snake for a nose showed up and . . ."

_**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: This chapter turned out way different than or shorter rather than I had initially written. I cut out all the Leah action, then after the fight was over, originally Voldemorte showed up to retrieve Fenrir and to deal punishment to those who stood against him , only to be ran off by the Centaurs for his killing of unicorns in the forest years earlier. While in my head it seemed wonderfully brilliant, on paper in turned out to be long and unnecessary, thus the cuts. I hope this condensed chapter is better and progresses the story more smoothly. **_

_**So next chapter is it! It's the last chapter in A Bat in the Belfry. A few years in the making, it's not my fav piece of fiction that I've written, but I do think it's still entertaining and I was able to stay true to both entities, Harry Potter and Twilight. So what do you think? Did I do okay?**_

_**Please be on the lookout for the conclusion to be posted very soon! And as always, THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
